When The Truth's Out
by xmellyxox
Summary: drabbe about Gill/Andy/Janet..
1. Chapter 1

**This is babble about Gill/Andy, which is pretty rubbish, and doesn't make sense, but…**

**I haven't decided whether to make it just a one shot or write another chapter, so reviews are important **

**Please review! Hope it's not too bad!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Janet, what were you playing at yesterday going out to the community centre?"

"No-one else was about it, it sounded important"

"Well you should've cleared it with me"

"I made a judgment call it sounded urgent"

"So I would have cleared it"

"Well maybe I didn't ask because I thought you'd let the enquiry suffer to make a point"

"You didn't fill me in afterwards"

"By the time I got back, everyone had gone"

"You didn't book off"

"I forgot. I went home, I rang Gill"

"You should have rung me, chain of command"

"You would have only rung Gill I had to write it all up!"

"You didn't give me the heads up before the briefing, I looked like an idiot"

"Everything I did, was operationally practical"

"I think you're ignoring me because it suits you Janet, because you know you did wrong and you feel guilty that you did not keep me in the loop which you are supposed to do"

"Well given that I got some important information I'm not even on disclosure anymore it all seems a bit by-the-by"

"It is not fucking by-the-by!"

"Yes it is"

"You have to do as I say!"

"No I don't I tell you what you have to do you have to BACK OFF! I'm SICK OF IT!"

"WELL YOU WERE ALL OVER IT UNTI LYOU WERE SICK OF IT, YOU TREATED ME LIKE SHIT"

"Andy, Janet, in here. Now!"

"They've got to recover from that. They've got to take _orders _from you tomorrow. Have on earth have you let things so out of hand?"

"I don't know. I know it's a mess, I know that I've disappointed, but things have gone wrong on an inexplicably huge scale and I can't fathom it."

"Can you let me have a minute with Andy please?"

Janet nodded and hurried out of the door, sitting back down at her desk. "Are you ok?" Rachel asked, reaching across the desk for her best friend's hand. Janet just shook her head, closing her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

Back in the office, Gill was sat on the edge of the desk, twiddling her thumbs. "We need to tell her Andy, it's not good for your relationship. What happened between us was a mistake, it seemed good at the time, but back then it was different. When Janet joined this syndicate, there was no way it would work. You and Janet work so much better than we ever would have. I regret it every day, but I couldn't keep to soul mates from each other. I loved you Andy, so much. More than I have ever loved anyone since Dave, I'm sorry it didn't work, but we couldn't have gone through with it." "Gill, don't please. She doesn't need to know, my feelings for you were so different to my feelings for her. I _loved _you Gill, really loved you, and it wasn't that I loved Janet more, it was the fact I have spent most of my life thinking about her, and when she walked through that door, my automatic reaction was to love her. It sounds stupid I know, and doesn't make much sense but… I don't want to push her away Gill" Andy was trembling as he glanced out at Janet. "I'm sure she will understand… she loves you as well, I'm sure of it… I'll go and get her." Gill stood up and placed her hand on Andy's arm.

"Janet?" Gill called, walking up towards her. Janet stood up and slid past her Boss, not wanting to make any eye contact with anyone. She pulled the office shut behind her and sat on the edge of the desk, _what was going on?_

"A few years ago I was in a relationship, I was married in fact." Andy began, not knowing where to look. "Married? You never said" Janet couldn't believe it, _he was married?_ "Yeah, well it broke down, disastrously. I'll tell you one day, when we've more time. I'd like to. Anyway, after it broke down, I did to" Andy sighed, he didn't want to hurt Janet anymore. "You had a breakdown?" Janet's eyes were welling up, she didn't know what to say or do anymore. Andy just nodded; he couldn't find the right words. "Andy! All of this, you never said!" "When you walked through that door three years ago, twelve years after I'd last seen you, I thought everything happened for a reason. I'm sorry if I've been intense, I'm so sorry if I scared you, I couldn't tell you some of it, without telling you all of it and I didn't want you to think of me as damaged goods" "I understand" Janet smiled and reached out for his hand. That made what Andy was about to say ten time's bigger, and ten time's worse. He took a deep breath and looked out of the office window, to catch Gill's eye. She nodded at him and began walking towards the office.

Andy turned back to Janet. "What's going on?" Janet asked, tenderly. "When I said I was married, it's a bit more complicated than that. I, was married, yes, but not to just anyone." Andy took a deep breath and looked at Gill. Gill then looked at Janet and she twigged. Her hand shot across her mouth. "No way. Oh my god not you two. How could I not know? How could you have kept this from me?" "It's not that big a deal" "OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL" Janet screamed standing up. She had never felt so betrayed. "Gill, you're one of my oldest friends, how could you have kept it from me? How could I have not known? Andy, I have loved you ever since training. Yes I met Ade and my feelings were buried, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you deep down" Janet trailed off as she saw everyone staring at her. Rachel has stood up, unsure whether to walk over to her friend or not. "Jan, are you okay?" she whispered. "No I'm not fucking ok Rach! As I have just found out my oldest, closest friend and my…acquaintance were bloody married!" there was a gasp come from Rachel's side of the room, as she clasped her hand across her mouth.

Andy was looking at the floor and Gill was staring at Janet, speechless for the first time since Dave left. "SO? Want to explain? Do you love each other? Did you love each other? Were you dating? What? Come on, you wanted to explain. Now is your chance!" Janet shouted. "I think we should go somewhere quieter" Gill said, calmly looking at Andy. "No way missy! I'm doing this right here, right now!" Janet said. "I'm waiting!" Gill coughed and looked at Andy, who stood up straight. "Basically, me and Gill - ma'am - Boss, were working late into the night on a case, one thing lead to another and…" "WHAT? YOU GOT MARRIED? I'VE HEARD OF IMPULSIVE BUT COME ON" Janet shouted. "No, let me finish. One thing lead to another and we found ourselves attracted to each other. We began seeing each other secretly, and well, no-one's getting any younger so we decided to get married. When you came to this MIT, we both found it really difficult to keep it from you, and I loved Gill, very much, but you were my soul mate and always will be. We decided to call it a day and remain friends and that's how it's stuck. You didn't need to know, I hadn't seen you in 12 years, and you hadn't spoken to Gill in a while, careers took over" Andy finished and looked at Gill. Tears were forming in her eyes. _She didn't want to lose her best friend, and she didn't want to make a horrible situation at work. She had never seen Janet like this; it was like someone had changed her battery._ Andy felt his heart tug. Surely he still didn't have feelings for Gill? Janet now had tears streaming down her face. "So you two married…and you loved each other? Do you still love each other now?" Gill looked at Andy then back to Janet and shrugged. "Ok, so if I hadn't have joined this MIT, would you be happy families with kids?" her voice was as hard as stone. "I don't know, you can't change what has happened, who knows?" Gill was staring at the floor; tears had started forming in her eyes as well, as she tried to blink them away one escaped. _No-one at work had EVER seen her cry, and only Julie, Dave, Janet and Rachel had seen her cry in her personal life. _

"Do you still love her?" Janet asked Andy, flicking her hand at Gill. Andy looked at the floor and shook his head. "I don't know" "Well do you still love me?" she probed. "I don't know" his feelings were so mixed, he had always wanted Janet, but now he saw her differently and saw Gill differently, and began to wonder if he had made a mistake. "So, the other day, when we were at yours, Andy. In your bed. Under your covers. You had done that with _her _as well?" Gill looked shocked, Janet was being so bitter.

Even Rachel and Kevin didn't know what to say, they kept glancing at each other…any normal day, this conversation about bedspreads would have caused an uproar in the office, but this was too intense. No one knew what to say, Kevin had once again put down his interstitial cheese and pickle sandwich, partly because he dropped half of it down his shirt when it fell from his goldfish impression when they began the argument. "Do you think I should do something?" Rachel whispered to Kevin, as he came and stood next to her. "Are you kidding? Wait for the bitch fight to start! Top pulling, hair ripping you know!" Kevin said gleefully. "Kevin. It's not funny. They are all so close. I don't want Gill and Janet to fall out. They've been friends for years." Kevin just glared at Rachel, and continued to look at Janet and Gill, who were staring at each other.

"I can't believe it. You asked me to leave my family for you, bring the girls, uproot from my 25 years of marriage" Janet spat out. "I kicked my husband out, dropped everything because I loved you and from what you told me you loved me too. That I was your one and only. Well fuck you, both of you. Why did you end it for me, if you were never going to tell me? It would have hurt a lot less if I had have come to this syndicate knowing you two were married. I could've buried my head in the sands, focused on my marriage. Yes, Ade has one or two faults, but compared to you pair, he's a God" "Jan, don't you think you're being a bit harsh? So we didn't tell you, surely we can move past it and leave what happened three years ago, in the past?" Gill said. "Come on Jan; let's go get a drink and some fresh air yeah?" Rachel said, taking hold of Janet's arm. "NO. I'm staying right here thank you. We need to get everything out in the open. So you've slept with her?" Janet said, turning back to Andy. He looked confused, but didn't say anything, he just nodded. _What did she expect?_ "Well I know more than anything that you can't just turn your feeling on and off, so last Christmas, you still loved each other deep down? This Christmas you still loved each other, and now, you still love each other. Where does that leave me?" "You know, it was such a big mistake, me and you Andy. I just wanted a relationship where someone wants me. Makes me feel wanted. I thought you were different. I always looked on at you as someone who would never hurt me, now I don't know what to think. As for you" Janet said, pointing at Gill. "You were supposed to be my best friend" "And I still am Janet. Nothing's changed there" Gill said, she was getting annoyed now at the fact Janet was taking this so seriously. "Nothing's changed? You think _nothing's changed?! _What a load of bollocks. How, _how _could you have kept it from me, all these years? Were you just never going to tell me? Hide it forever?" Janet walked over to her desk and picked up her bag. "Where are you going Jan?" Rachel asked, stepping forward. "Pub. Are you coming?"

Rachel looked in between her Boss, sergeant and friend, and gave a small nod. "It is only half three though Jan, even I don't drink this early." "Sod it. I'm going to get smashed, and no-one can say otherwise" she glared at Gill, who was staring out the window. "You're welcome to each other" she spat, storming out of the office.

Gill looked at Andy, tears getting bigger in her eyes. Pete looked at Mitch, who looked at Lee, who looked at Kevin. _Try and lighten the mood. _Kevin thought, as he shuffled over to his desk. "Um, does anybody want any cheese and pickle?"

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapters not that long, and not that exciting, but hope you like it! :)**

**Please review?**

**Chapter 2:**

Janet and Rachel were in the pub. Janet slumped over a bottle of wine that was practically empty, Rachel was rubbing her hand. "Jan, can't you see why they kept it from you? Don't you think you would have done the same? I know it's inexcusable but don't you think they did it because they love you? They did it to _protect _you Janet" she looked up from her bottle and looked into Rachel's eyes. "I don't know, I just can't believe I never knew"

Rachel nodded in agreement, but she couldn't find the right words to say anything decent. "I don't know Jan, I suppose you could apologise" Rachel suggested. "You know deep down that they did it to protect you, yes it was a shock and the way you reacted was understandable but you didn't mean half the stuff you said! You don't hate them; Gill is still your oldest friend. Am I right?" "Yes I suppose. Ugh, you're always right, bloody Sherlock" Rachel just smiled; she hated seeing her friend so depressed. "So you're going to go and talk it out with them?" Rachel prompted. "Yes I will, tomorrow though, I want to sober up before" she said, finishing her glass. "Well don't you think you should head home? Have a bath, go to sleep. Then go around tomorrow and talk" Rachel said, pulling the bottle off Janet. "Fine. Can you give me a lift home?" Janet asked, grabbing her bag. "Yes of course, come on" Rachel took hold of Janet's arm, pulling her out of the pub. "Oh, I need to get my phone" Janet said "I left it in the office. I need it." Janet said, walking back into the station. "Jan do you want me to go up for you?" Rachel said, grabbing her friends arm. "No. I'll be fine. I will just get my phone and leave; I don't need to say anything yet" Janet began to walk up the stairs, grabbing the rail with both hands so she didn't trip.

Up in the office, Gill had sent everyone home and she and Andy were sat opposite each other. Gill filled their glasses up for a third time, and downed it as much as she could. "I don't want to lose Janet" Gill babbled, trying to remain up right. "You won't. She'll see sense; she will understand that we kept it from her for her own sake." Andy said, pushing his glass away. "Why aren't you drinking?" Gill said, drowning his glass as well. "I think one of us should keep a clear head. Come on, let me take you home, you can rest and then you'll see she will ring you" Andy said, standing up. He lifted her arm, going to put it around his neck so he could get his ex-wife down the stairs.

As he lifted her, she looked up; obvious to the fact their faces were centimetres away from each other. Gill pulled herself up right, letting go of Andy. "Do…you still have feeling for me?" she asked, grabbing her coat of the back of the chair. "I don't know. I didn't think I did, but now I'm not too sure" Andy said, glancing out of the window. "Do you still have feelings for me?" he added, watching Gill's reaction. "Maybe, I suppose we were forced to put our feelings deep down, for Janet's sake." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Right um, well, I think we had better get you home" Andy said, shuffling his feet. "Yeah, right, ok" Gill began to walk towards the door, catching her spinning chair as she went. She tripped over the wheel, forgetting to put her hands down. She landed on her face, causing a carpet burn to appear down the side of her cheek and she bashed her head off the radiator as she fell. "Boss! Are you okay?" Andy said, kneeling down. "I don't know what just happened. I don't normally get drunk on just a bottle" she said, rubbing her face. "It normally takes a couple" she added.

Andy put his hands on her face and began rubbing his thumbs on her cut. "Does that hurt?" he said, looking closer at it. "A bit, it's awfully sore." "Let's have a closer look, if it's got anything in it, it could get infected, there's a bit of blood from where you hit it off the radiator" he leaned in, looking closer at the cut. "Turn your head slightly" Gill did as she was told but turned the wrong way, causing her lips to swipe his mouth. "Oops, sorry" she said giggling. "That's quite alright" Andy said, turning her head to face him.

Gill leaned in, kissing Andy's lips softly. That old romance was re-surfacing, that chemistry that they had felt in a similar situation all those years ago. They looked deep into each other's eyes, sparking the same feelings that appeared in their stomach, similar to their wedding day. Andy stood up, lifting Gill up with him. He kissed her lips again, taking his hands off her face and wrapping them around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It felt so wrong because of the earlier events, but it felt so right because there was history.

At that moment Janet stumbled through the door, she made her way towards her desk, unaware of what was going on in the office. She picked up her phone and turned around, looking directly into Gill's office. She saw Gill and Andy wrapped around each other, in their own little world. Janet walked up to the window, and pressed herself up against it. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she needed to make sure what she was seeing was real.

Andy and Gill. Their hands wrapped around one another, their lips wrapped around one another. They didn't seem to care about what had happened earlier, they only seemed interested in each other's mouths. Janet felt a tear down the side of her face as she turned to walk outside, but she tripped on her ankle, causing her to buckle. She grabbed the window ledge and let out a squeal. Andy and Gill broke apart to find Janet staring at them, shock and rage written all over her face.

She turned around and began to walk out the office; "Don't follow me!" she screamed. She ignored the shouts from Gill and Andy and ran down the stairs. She grabbed Rachel's arm and towed her out onto the car park. "Janet what's up?" "I'll tell you at home. Get in and drive" Janet said, getting into the passenger side of the car.

Gill and Andy sat up in the office, their head in their hands. "Well we've messed that up haven't we?" Gill said, rubbing her face, it had begun to swell now. "What were we thinking? It's just our luck that would have walked in." Andy stood up "Right, come on. Let's follow her, she's probably gone home. We shall just explain that it was only for a second, and that it was only because you had banged your head right?" he said, looking at Gill. "I don't know. Was that all it was? Because I banged my head?" she said, looking up. "So, if I hadn't have fallen over, then we wouldn't have kissed? So it wasn't a: 'I've got to have you now' kiss, it was a 'here's a kiss to stop your head from bleeding' sort of thing?" Andy didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Gill by lying and saying the kiss meant nothing, but he didn't want to inflame the situation with Janet by saying it meant everything to him. "No. it meant a lot to me, all of our moments mean a lot to me, but Janet doesn't need to know that yet. She's got to know that it meant nothing, and then we will have to go from there. I hate lying to her, but we can't lose her, Gill. She both our oldest friends. Come on" Andy took hold of his ex-wife's hand, as they walked out the office.

They were both quiet in the car, they weren't quite sure what to say to each other…


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapters really short, and kind of the 'ending'. Hope its okay!**

**Please review?:)**

**Chapter 3:**

Rachel sighed and looked into her mirror, reversing into a parking space outside Janet's house. "Janet. You're being ridiculous now. Can't you just let it go? That's in the past. You can't get mad about the past" Rachel said, turning off the engine. "I can't just _let go of it."_ Janet spat. "Where's all this "You can't be mad about the past" crap come from as well? _You can't be mad about the past._ Alright then, are you still mad about your mum abandoning you? Leaving you with a depressed alcoholic?" Rachel stopped what she was doing and sank back into the driver's seat. "I'm sorry, Rachel, I didn't mean that, I know you're trying to help and I am very grateful, but I saw them _kissing. _They clearly aren't over each other, and are probably having sex right now" Janet said, punching the dashboard. "Janet. You need to stop. What has come over you? They want to make it up to you for lying, ok they kissed, maybe making the situation worse but if they're happy, then shouldn't they be together?!" Rachel said, quietly. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry; I've over reacted so much. I need to talk to them" Janet said, opening the car door. "I'll text her, ask her to come here now, thanks Rachel. Do you want to come in, make sure there's no hair pulling?" Janet said getting out of the car "Yeah I can do. I'll stay in the kitchen though" Rachel said as they walked to Janet's front door.

A couple of minutes later, Gill and Andy arrived outside the house. They walked up to the door slowly, unsure of how Janet was going to be with them, but to their surprise she opened the door with a smile and lead them into the living room, placing cups of tea down on the table. "Jan, I want to start by saying I'm sorry, I know us kissing isn't something you wanted to see, but I swear nothing else happened, and we felt so bad. It was an accident that went too far. Janet, we don't want to ruin our friendships with you. I'm going to be straight with you, I think I do still have feelings for Andy, they've resurfaced after that kiss, but we won't do ANYTHING, if you're not comfortable with it. I don't want to lose you Janet" Gill said, babbling. "Look Gill, Andy. I'm sorry for my reaction, I guess I was just shocked, and then when I saw you kissing it added to the problems. I don't want to lose you, either of you. I'm sorry. Look, I don't want to stand in the way of two people. Andy there's no way we would've worked, I have Ade, I have the girls to think about. Gill, I know about all the shit you and Dave had, and I would want nothing better than for you to be happy. Just next time, try and contain your dirty little sexual games to yourself, and your personal life" Janet said, smiling. "Thank Jan, we really appreciate it. So are we ok?" Andy said, standing up. "Course we are." Janet said, hugging him. She then hugged Gill; "Thank you, for trying to protect me, I know now you didn't want to hurt me, and I can't say it didn't, but I understand now"

Janet turned around to hear a crash come from the kitchen. Rachel emerged sheepishly, covered in curry. "Sorry guys, I was trying to make tea" she said, wiping her face. Gill and Andy just looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "We had better be going, thank you Janet, so much" Gill said, squeezing her arm. Janet just nodded, moving out of the door so Gill and Andy could get past. "Bye Jan, see you at work" Andy said, pulling the front door shut.

"Well done Jan, I know it couldn't have been easy, but you did it" Rachel said, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, well it's behind us now. Come on, let's make the tea, you can stay if you want" Janet said, stumbling into the kitchen. "I see the alcohol hasn't worn off yet" Rachel said, gleefully. "Shut it Rach" she said, grabbing some pots out of the cupboard.

"That went ok then" Andy said, stopping outside Gill's house. "Yeah, I'm glad we've sorted it out" Gill said, stepping out of the car. "Bye, thanks for the lift" she said, nodding. She shut the door and walked up her drive. She heard car door slam as she stepped inside, but didn't turn around until a hand was on her wrists. She turned around to see Andy, clutching her. "What's up?" she asked, leaning against the door. "Did…did you mean what you said? At Janet's, about your feelings coming back?" Andy asked, gasping. "I..." Gill looked around. _Why, WHY did he have to ask such awkward questions at awkward times?_ "Yes, fine I do. I have feelings for you. I was so happy when Janet said we could see each other, I wanted the old Andy back" Gill said, looking at her shoes. "Do you still feel the same way about me?" she asked after a couple of minutes silence.

The next thing she knew his lips were upon hers, pushing her inside. He shut the door and began to remove her jacket. "So that's a yes then?" she asked, grabbing him. "Of course" he gasped, pushing her up against the wall. Gill began to giggle; she remembered what it was like all those years ago. That chemistry was back; it was familiar, comforting and safe.

They broke apart, looking into each other's eyes. "Feels good to be back" Andy said, kissing the smaller woman again. Gill didn't say anything; she just nodded, kissing him back…


End file.
